All Tied Together
by onedirectionfan24
Summary: Hey loves, this is my first fanfiction about the romance between Harry and Liam's sister Kaylen. They're perfect. But what if Harry isn't the only interested? They boy's love lives get all twisted into each others; can the handle this? Read for more, please review : xxx Oh and I don't own nor know One Direction. I just love them. Favorite and Follow also! 3
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So this my first fanfiction ever, please go easy on me loves. The story is about Harry and possibly Niall falling for Liam's sister, Kaylen, who has now joined the One Direction family. This is the first chapter of the story, but if I get good reviews or interested readers, I will surely post the second chapter I have written up! Oh and this is rated M just for later chapters when all the good stuff happens ;) Enjoy dears!

Anyone but Harry Ch. 1

Kaylen's POV

"Can't believe you tired mom and dad out so much they sent you off with me, Kaylen."

"Oh yes, such punishment being sent off with my amazing brother and his attractive friends. Oh the anguish!" I teased Liam lovingly before kissing his cheek. Mom and dad were fed up with my unruly party behavior, for they said they were too old to be making sure I wasn't sneaking out. Mom came up with the brilliant idea of sending me on tour with Liam and the rest of One Direction, saying that maybe by the time I came back I would be all partied out. Plus Liam looked out for me more than mom and dad. He was extremely over protective, always had been, always will be.

"Shut up Kaymie. Now you listen to me," he said chuckling as he used the pet named he had made for me by combining my first name Kaylen and my middle name Michaela. "you may think this tour is all fun and games, but this is serious work at times. I can't have you distracting me or anyone of us. Okay? I don't care how tempting it must be for a 1D fanatic like you." He said, messing up my hair. But at that moment I didn't even care. I just wanted to hug Niall whom I hadn't seen since the end of the X Factor, and really wanted to get the rest of the boys.

We finally arrived at the lads' pent house. The band had taken half of the day off before their concert the next day to greet me. Liam helped me with my bags so I could take a good look at the house both inside and out. The place had 7 rooms and 4 bathrooms up stairs, a living room, lounge, studio, kitchen, and dining area downstairs, with another two bathrooms. It was huge! Speeding around the corner of the upstairs hall was Louis screaming, "NIALL SCREW OFF ALREADY!" he nearly ran me over but halted just in time. "Oh hello babe, I am so sorry, how are you?" he said all in one phrase, completely unphased, all awhile planting a kiss on my cheek. I couldn't help but giggle, his charm was so effortless and breezy, so sweet and tender although he had just met me seconds ago. Before I had the chance to even respond Niall came around the corner as well. He stopped running the minute I came into view, a carrot in his hand which he was obviously chasing Louis with, and headed towards me in what can only be described as a delighted skip. "Kaymie! You're here! I can't believe how much you've grown, you're beautiful!" He embraced me tightly and I laughed into his ear, "Hey Nialler, I missed you too!" He loosened up his grasp to look me in the eyes, "Welcome the One Direction family, dear. Zayn and Harry are off buying food, but you'll meet them soon enough. Let me show you your room! Common Lou, come with."

As the boys showed me my room while Liam went off, I just gaped at how amazing it was. "Harry decorated it himself," Louis chuckled, "which is why there is mostly pictures of him." The walls were plastered with photos of the band, of single shots, and of pictures of Liam and I. In one of the boys' writing were colored strips of paper, placed on different walls. Each one said one of the boys' names and mine as well with a blank space above or under it, meant for a picture. I loved the idea and I loved the room, it was perfect. Louie and Niall hugged a teary eyed me and left the room to allow me to unpack and settle in.

Once I had gotten comfortable and was just looking at the photos on my walls, I heard a quick knock. I reassured whoever it was that they could come in. To my surprise it was a nicely dressed and smiling Zayn. "Hello love! I'm Zayn, pleased to have you join us." The handsome boy grinned at me and I nearly felt myself swoon. He asked me my opinion of the room, once again adding in Harry had mostly decorated it himself, with help of Liam of course. "Oh I love it. Everything is perfect! But mostly I'm just in awe… I just can't believe I'm here with all of you, incredibly sweet guys. Any girl would kill to be me right now."

"There's no denying that," he chuckled. "but anyways, I'm glad you liked the room, Liam was so worried it wouldn't be to your liking. As for us charming boys, you haven't even met Harry yet. He's in the kitchen though, join me." With no hesitation, and a smile on my face, Zayn led me to the kitchen.

Before I saw anything I heard everything. Liam's deep chuckle and Niall's higher laugh chimed in perfect harmony, and Louis was exclaiming something about Niall and his tendency to eat all the food. I listened a bit closer and heard a heart breaking sound, a nice hearty laugh ranging in tones. I automatically knew it belonged to Harry. I giggled at the silliness of the boys before walking in. Still in the middle of their laughs, they all smiled at me widely.

"Kaymie, this is Harry. Harry, this is my sister who you aren't allowed to touch nor look at." Liam chuckled as he pushed me softly towards Harry with his hand on the small of my back. "Since when do I listen to you Liam?" Harry gave Liam a defying smile. He reached for my hand and placed it near his lips. "Welcome love." He nearly breathed. He set his lips to my hand ever so gently, and held it there for what seemed like eternity. The bliss was broken by Liam playfully shoving Harry away from me saying "OKAY, that's enough!" But not before Harry looked up from my hand, smiled, and shared a flirty wink. I felt my heart flutter before turning to my brother with flushed cheeks.

Liam embraced me tightly in a joking manner, shielding me from Harry. "I'm watching you." He released me and I finally got a good look at Harry's profile. His curly brown hair was loose and tousled, matching his warm, light brown eyes. A wide smile was planted on his face, fitted perfectly to him, and two dimples strategically placed on the sides. His laugh broke through my thoughts. "I'm Harry, sweets. It's wonderful to have you and if you need anything feel welcome to come to any of us, ok?"

"Tha- Thank you Harry. Thank you to all of you, so far nothings been out of place." I stuttered out, still amazed with the deep almost growl like quality to Harry's voice.

"Good," Niall interjected, "you and Liam are like my brother and sister, and although I know we all want you to adore your stay, Liam and I are here especially to attend any need."  
"Like right now, I say you take a nap. You've been flying all day, please get some sleep so you're awake by the time the concert starts. Okay Kaymie?" Liam's stern but calm voice asked a question but didn't leave much room for a response.

"Of course Leeyum." I said hugging him by the waist and stretching out his name like I did when I was a little girl. "Bye boys, see you soon. Good luck at rehearsal!" Thank you's and sleep well's rang in response. "I love you." Niall chimed in shortly and smiled. "Ha, what a dear," I thought to myself as I walked back to my room.

I got to my room and plopped on my plush bed. The boys were obviously trying to be quiet, because I only heard muffled talking in the background before I drifted off. I guess I really was tired. Liam does always knowbest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey dears! So I've gotten quite some views already, so I decided to post the next chapter. I'm going to being working on the third chapter first ting tomorrow morning I promise! Enjoy and please, please review, I have no idea if you guys are happy with the story so far. Please let me know! Okay, read on loves! **

Anyone but Harry Ch. 2

Kaylen's POV

The following morning I woke up and washed up, later changing into some simple Hollister jeans and a blue fitted top. Before I even had a chance to walk down stairs to see what the boys were up to, I was greeted but a kiss on the cheek by Harry.

"It's 12, love. Either you are really jet lagged or you're sleeping beauty in the flesh!" He said as I felt myself blush.

"Oh shush Harry. I was tired that's all. Are the boys home? It seems awfully quiet."

"Louie, Liam, and Zayn are out running errands. Niall I believe is making our late breakfast. You want to run down to the lounge and just talk till then?"

"Sure. Shouldn't I say good morning to Niall?"

"No, you're fine. It'll just be 5 minutes."

Harry's POV

"No, you're fine. It'll just be 5 minutes." I said without much thought.

Truth was I just wanted to spend more time with her. Get to know her. Her brown eyes were just like Liam's. Warm, a near honey hazel color, but not quite, there were too many gold tones to them. Unlike Liam she had lighter brown hair, a gold tinted brown, with natural chestnut tones. Her smile was shy, but flirty and welcoming. Although I knew Liam wouldn't be happy about it, there was something about her that made me toss and turn at night.

We walked in a quiet but not erie silence until getting to the lounge. I snuck a peek into the kitchen and saw Niall plugged into his iPod as he cooked. "Good" I thought. I could tell him and Kaymie were close by the way they interacted. Maybe it wasn't the type of close I should be worried about, but you ever now. We sat down on a couch meant for two, and she rested her legs on my lap.  
"What do we talk about?" She flashed me that smiled I adored already, and when I returned it, she blushed and looked down at her hands.

"Well, how do you like London? You know, living with these strange fellows? Must be incredibly different from California."

"Yes it is so very different, but in a good, refreshing way. So yeah, living in London is as strange as you lads, but in a great way. Plus being around you guys is like being around Liam, and we have always been the closest of siblings. He's 18 and I'm 16, just two years apart. Oh and Niall! I love that boy, he's like my best friend. We've always gotten along well. Hey how old are you and the boys?" She shared with me. Her comment about Niall somewhat bothered me, but I ignored it.

"Niall, Liam, and I are 18. Zayn is 19, and Louie is 20. I know, seems like Liam is the daddy and Louie's the childish one, but that's just the One Direction family!" After that she laughed, agreeing with me. I told her she'd soon see the relationships that go on in the household. I was about to ask her if she wanted to join me at the London Eye for dinner when Lou, Zayn, and Li walked through the door and Niall called us in for brunch.

Kaylen bounced off the couch, and ran to hug Liam. She then wrapped her arms around Niall's waist from behind.

Kaylen's POV

I hugged Niall from behind since I realized he had no idea I was up. He just hugged my hand and patted my cheek gently "Hello my lady, how long have you been up?" He asked.

"I washed up then sat in the lounge talking with Harry. So not too long, Nialler."

"Ha, okay Kaymie. So you take your eggs scrambled unlike the rest of just right?" Wow I couldn't believe he remembered from that one time we shared breakfast after he slept over at my mom's with Liam. "Yes sir, that is correct!" He smiled and handed me a plated with scrambled eggs. I wanted to protest and tell him he shouldn't have gone through the trouble but instead kissed his cheek and thanked him.

From the side of my eye I thought I saw Harry give me a strange, bothered look. I quickly dismissed it. All the boys sat down and we shared a couple laughs. But Harry was right, you could totally spot the tightly knit relationships. Niam, Niall and Liam, on one side of the table talking about plans to take me out this weekend, agreeing on everything. Larry, Louie and Harry, joking around and sharing food and boiling tea for each other and finally Ziam. Harry would occasionally run his fingers through Zayn's hair and Zayn would grunt in protest. Liam would scold Harry, not rudely but briskly. The boys were so entertaining. Then I wondered where I fit into the lads' lives.

Liam of course was my brother and the boy I was most close with. Louie was a sweetheart who already treated me like family, but wasn't as over protective as Li. Zayn I hadn't had enough time to talk to, but we seemed to be on good terms, and I figured we'd end up being good friends. Niall was like a best friend to me, always saying hello and wishing me a good night and being the sweetest boy possible. Then there was Harry. Now he puzzled me. From the moment we met there was something about the way he talked and looked at me that I liked. He was touchy, but in a nice, inviting way. His room was also across from mine, and we would talk constantly, which also meant blushing constantly. Okay so I liked him. But it was just a mere crush, and I wasn't about to go tell anyone about it. "Kaylen. Kaylen, babe?" Harry had been trying to get my attention but I hadn't heard him. "Oh, sorry Harry. What's up?" I replied quickly. He asked me to join him outside on the balcony once I was done with my food and went up stairs. As anyone would have guessed I scoffed down my breakfast and met up with Harry.

"Hey Kaymie!" He said just as I came into view.

"Hey Harry! What's up?"

"Well, you haven't been in London long, and I figured I could take you to the London Eye for dinner tonight after the concert… as date?" His words came out slow and deep, but relaxed. I couldn't believe it. Harry had just asked me on a date. Knowing I was turning a bright pink, I gladly said yes. He embraced me tightly and whispered to me, "I'll pick you up at 9, love." Then he let go, smiled, and walked off.

Niall's POV

Harry walked in looking a little too happy.

"Mate, care to share why the cheesy grin?" I smirked at him. He looked around before responding. Liam had gone upstairs to talk to Kaymie, and Zayn had done the same to take a shower.

"Okay, Lou, Niall, don't you breathe a word to Liam. Not yet." He began. I felt myself tense up, knowing where this was going. "Kaylen. I asked her on a date at the London Eye tonight for dinner and she gladly said yes! But like I said you can't dare tell Liam, he'd never allow it." Harry had begun the explanation in a delighted tone, but ended it with a sigh. I knew where he was coming from though. At one point, I thought I had feelings for Kaymie. I dismissed them rather quickly because I knew that even though Liam thought it would be a great boyfriend to any girl, it would make him uncomfortable. I can't imagine what Li would feel if he knew Harry, who had such a bad reputation with girls, was trying to get at his sister. Louis and I agreed to keep our mouths shut and Harry retreated. I went up as well, deciding to take a nap before rehearsal in two hours.

I twisted and turned, tried sleeping with and without sheets, with music, without and nothing worked. I thought about my previous feelings towards Kaylen. She was the sweetest, most intelligent, and welcoming girl I had ever met from day one. I had feelings for her in all honesty, but I just never pursued them. Now that Harry was taking her out on a date I couldn't help but wonder if those feelings were still there, or if it was mere jealousy. I shook my head, knowing my thoughts were just clouded. Of course there was nothing there. I cared for her like a sister. As if on que, there was a quick rap on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled, but not fiercely. She walked in, looking especially happy. I knew it had to do with Harry and I felt myself think nothing of it. Feew! Those feelings weren't there anymore! I smiled at warmly, motioning her over to sit on my bed. "Hey, what's up Kaymes!"

Kaylen's POV

He patted the space next to him on my bed asking me what was up with a huge imperfect smile plastered on his face. "Nothing really. Excited to see you guys perform!" I said pinching his ever so cute cheeks. "Oh and one other thing… I sorta might have a date with Harry." A smile creeping up on my face. I had a feeling he knew, and if he did then he did a good job humoring me.

"I KNEW HE FANCIED YOU. Oh Hazza, winning you over in the first two days! He's not going to leave any of you for the rest of us!" Niall joked with me. I giggled at the thought of the other boys being interested, which I doubted. "Well, you won't have to worry about that! Louie has Elenor and Liam has Danielle. I mean that leaves you and Zayn out, but I have a friend who I know you boys would love coming in soon..." I couldn't help but grin as Niall gave a confused and curious look. I explained that last night Liam had come up to talk to me about things. He had asked if being the only girl in the house bothered me, and I simply stated that I did not mind, but I did miss my best friend Jessica. School had been let out for the summer and we had had so many things planned out. I wasn't complaining, I loved London and the boys, but it was hard to complete the list I had made with my best friend being here in London and her in California. Liam, compassionate and understanding as always, told me I could fly Jessica over for the summer before I started school here. Niall then understood. Nearly every girl in Cali was a 1D fan, and while Jess and I were no fan girls, we all had our One Direction crush or favorite. I winked a Niall letting him now he was Jess's favorite. "Well, I would date a fan," he said, blushing. "but only if she has a loving personality and a warm, comprehensive heart."

"Don't worry, you know that I'm no fan girl, well neither is Jessica. She finds you adorable already though, so if you become interested you always have a shot!" I told him reassuringly while putting in a good word for Jess.

"Thanks dear! Look, rehearsal is soon I'm going to freshen up." He hugged me quickly and went off, leaving me in his light blue room. I walked over to the following room, sitting on my bed and whipping out my phone. I had to call Jess, invite her over for the summer and fill her in. I punched in her number. After four rings, she answered.

"Hello?" Jessi's voice rang through the other line, sounding puzzled. I had forgotten I had gotten a new phone and number since arriving in London.

"Hey! It's Kaymie!"

"Oh, Kay! I miss you so much, sorry you got a new number and I didn't think it was you. How's London? How's the boys? Tell me everything!"

"Oh Jess, slow down. London's a beauty. The boys are all gorgeous, I'm slowly getting over the loving accents, the fact that my brother has an accent and I don't since I was raised in Cali, and slowly getting used to the thought of sharing this experience with you." A smile spread across my face slowly.

"You still have no idea how lucky you are to be related to Liam. I know you always lived apart and all, but you two kept a great relationship and look where he is now! Wait, wait, wait! Did you say SHARE this experience?" Jess finally caught on to what I had said, causing her to scream out in joy.

"PLEASE EXPLAIN FURTHORMORE NOW." She demanded.

I told her about Liam's offer to fly her over to London for the summer. Immediately she was delighted and hung up to talk to her mother about it. I sighed contently as I looked to my clock. It was now 2:00 pm, rehearsal started at 3:00, and the concert was at 5:00; my date at 9:00. I found myself anxious for the day to unravel but knew I was just nervous for my date with Harry. I chuckled to myself & lay down, drifting off happily.

Around 45 minutes later I awoke to someone jumping on my bed and hugging me. I opened my eyes adjusting to the light to see a grinning Harry. "Hey love!" I wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him back. "Hey!" I laughed.

"The boys told me to tell you that we're off to rehearsal. Someone will come pick you up at 4:45 right before the concert ok? Dress up how'd you like, enjoy the concert, and have fun." He pecked my cheek once before jumping off my bed and heading downstairs. "Bye!" I yelled after him with a sly smile.

The next hour consisted of me doing my make up, choosing what to wear and texting confirmation details between Liam and Jess. Liam arranged for her to arrive next week Monday, three days from now. I could barley contain my excitement. London just got better and better. Soon a driver picked me up and dropped me off at the arena where the boys were performing. After the impossible act of getting past the screaming fans, I got backstage and wished the boys good luck. They all hugged me and said thank you, clearly excited and eager to get on stage.

Nearly three hours later the concert was over and we headed home. I congratulated all of them, they sounded terrific. During some of the slower songs the crowd even kept quiet; respecting their beautiful voices, keeping everyone silent in awe. The lads blushed and said thank you, still humble as always.

It was now 8:00 and I only had an hour to get ready for my date. Louis, Liam, Niall, and Zayn all set up blankets in the family room as they prepared to watch movies. Naill cuddled up to Liam, Zayn leaning on Liam as well, leaving Lou alone. "HARRY, COME HERE AND CUDDLE WITH ME." Lou called before catching my eye. "YOU TOO BABES!" I giggled at him before looking over at Harry who was trying to descend up the stairs. He headed back down and looked at Louis lovingly. "I can't. I have a date at the London Eye in an hour. Sorry!" Harry claimed, throwing a wink at me. Liam sat up and stiffened a bit. "With who Harry?" Liam asked warily.

"Oh. Uh with Kaylen." Harry shrugged shyly, afraid of Liam's reaction, but still confident in some way.

Liam scowled for a second before shaking his head. "Oh alright. Be back by 11 please, I don't want to stay up too late."

"Yeah, no problem mate!" Harry smiled widely at Liam, then me. I smiled back before Harry reached over to hug me. "Dress casually, but nicely. Oh and warmly. But not to warm that you won't need a hug." He whispered into my ear before finally making his way up the stairs. I ran over, hugged Liam, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Li." I said sincerely.

"Yeah, of course. We'll talk later. Now go, get ready for your date." he shooed me off, and I did as I was told.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! Here's the third chapter I have all made you wait for; THE BIG DATE WITH HARRY. Sorry this chapter is rather short, but I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review and keep reading, follow as well, I'm updating every day or so, depending on how quick I can write the chapters. Okay I won't make anyone wait longer, READ ON! :) xxx**

Anyone but Harry Ch. 3

Kaylen's POV

The next 45 minutes was hell for me. I looked over my outfits once, twice, and once again. Nothing to wear. Absolutely nothing. At one point I gave up searching for something to wear and decided to do my make up. I did some light eye make up and mascara and lightly curled my hair, so it was in soft natural, looking loose curls. I looked over at my bed, covered in clothes. Then it hit me. I dug out black flower patterned tights, my plain black pencil skirt and a silk loose mint green top that was shades lighter than my deeper green eye shadow, making my brown eyes pop. My blonde highlights shown beautifully throughout my curls, and I finally felt content. Only having five minutes till 9:00, I walked out my room grabbing my favorite deep green clutch and my phone. I quickly walked back in, realizing I had no jacket. Great, another issue. Did I even have jacket to go with my outfit? I went through my mental inventory and then saw my medium brown leather jacket. Perfect! I ran downstairs careful not to fall with my light black booties.

When I reached the end of the stairs Harry was waiting for me. He looked completely and utterly perfect. He was dressing in some darker tan jeans, a white button up shirt with a light ice blue blazer, the white button up showing through and rolling up the cuffs of the blazer. He wore worn out while converse, looking casual but collected and over all amazing. His curls were perfectly framed on his face, his eyes brighter than usual. A smile crept up on his face as he looked at me before reaching out for my hand.

Harry's POV

She descended down the stairs just as I fidgeted with my blazer, fixing the cuffs. I stopped the moment I saw her and caught her glistening eyes. I felt myself freeze, suddenly aware of how stunningly beautiful she looked; she was. We stood there staring in each others eye for what felt like ages, when I finally stepped out of my trance before reaching out for her hand.

"You look perfect. Stunning. Gorgeous." I breathed slowly, gapping at her and breathing it all in once more.

"Thank you! You look amazing as well. I don't think anything can go wrong with you looking like this." My words had brought a natural pink flush to her cheeks. She smiled at me once more, and I looked away, flattered. She found me attractive at that moment, and I couldn't help but chuckle, unable to believe she was drawn to me the way I was drawn to her. Finally I gathered my thoughts and mustered some words.

Kaylen's POV

He finally grabbed my hand, holding it gently. Red tinted his cheeks as he asked me if I was ready to go. I nodded before Liam spoke to us, mostly Harry, briefly. "Okay, so its 9:00, please be back latest 11:30. It's not that I don't trust you guys, it's just that I'm tired and want to be in bed by 12:00. On that note, please respect my sister, you're my best friend, and I love you both dearly, ok? Have fun guys. Love you Kaymie." Liam said calmly before bending over to kiss my cheek. As he did he whispered to me slightly, "Take care. You look amazing, don't worry. Be yourself, relax."

We took off, Harry's hand pushing on the small of my back before reaching the car. He ushered me into the passenger seat and smiled as he walked over to the wheel. He filled me in on what we would be doing during our date. I tried to pay attention as I let my mind wander to what could happen during this date.

Liam's POV

The door closed softly behind my sister and my provocative best friend. "BLOODLY HELL, FUCK! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? ACT LIKE I DON'T PRACTICALLY SEE HARRY'S PLAN UNRAVELING IN HIS MIND? BLOODY FREAKING HELL!" I yelled, immediately catching Louis, Niall, and Zayn's attention.

"Mate, you seemed totally fine with it minutes ago! Even when he told you that he had a date with her, you seemed perfectly fine. Why didn't you speak up?" Niall's voice came in softly, as if just wondering, and looking at me with concern.

"Because," I started. "she likes him. A lot. I can tell by the way she looked at him when she walked down the stairs. I don't mind Kaylen dating, believe me. But why HARRY? He has such a reputation, has had countless one night stands, and although he's a great guy, I don't want him hurting my sister. Oh and that sparks up another question; why MY sister? SHIT! I hate this!" The boys all stared at me, and I slumped down against the wall. Louie cautiously walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder as if he put to much pressure on me I might explode under his weight.

"Liam. I doubt you want to hear this, but Harry likes Kaymie a lot. Can't you tell the way he looks at _her?_ Harry has had his world of fun, we all know that, but who knows? Maybe he decides to calm down for Kaylen. They way he smiles at her is undeniable. You can't stop them Liam. They obviously have something there, drawing them towards each other." Louie still had a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it gently as he finished talking. I love Louis so much; he was always the one to be honest with me. I sighed and thanked the boys for listening and apologized for flipping the bloody hell out. I retreated to my room to sleep, as the boys reluctantly said good night. Before I forgot I turned around and looked at the boys, "Please wake me up if they aren't home by 11:30, okay?" I looked at every one of them before getting a sly smile out of Niall.

"Of course mate! Sleep tight, we'll keep a look out." He assured me. I smiled gratefully and head to my room, feeling a head ache coming on.

Kaylen's POV

Harry had planned out the perfect date. Dinner at the London Eye, then a trip on a private gondola, and he also said he would take me out for desert at his favorite pastry store. He promised me he would do anything to make this an unforgettable night and held my hand while he drove his car.

I noticed that we passed the London Eye and settled on an isolated and gorgeous lake around 15 minutes from the Eye. I smiled at him showing my confusion and he laughed. "Oh forgot to tell you. We aren't going to the restaurant. The restaurant is coming to us." We parked and walked until we reached a shallow patch of grass. There was a table set up with all types of foods, the smell of all of them wafting towards me with the calm breeze. It was beautiful and lit with candles, automatically setting a romantic atmosphere. I couldn't help but giggle as he walked me over to the table, pushing out my seat, and then pushing it back in. He showed me all the choices and we picked at a little of everything.

We shared dinner over laughs and stories about my hometown and his crazy adventures with the boys. Once we were full, he escorted me to the gondola. He helped me get in, holding on to my hand. Once I was settled he kept hold of my hand and intertwined his fingers into mine. I didn't even look twice at the notion, but instead welcomed the nervous butterflies forming in the pit of my stomach. He pulled me in closer to his body, never letting go of my hand, but still managing to wrap his arms around me. We talked in whispers for no reason as an escort pushed the gondola. I found myself so comfortable in his arms; he talked into my ear and neck and it felt normal, effortless, and so incredibly right. After 30 or so minutes, he looked in my eyes, "Would you like dessert yet love?" I laughed and nodded not breaking from his twinkling gaze. We fed each other pieces of different pastries, all of them tasting unique and delectable. An hour ran by and it was now 10:50pm. Reluctantly we headed home, his arm around me sweetly until we reached the car. We laughed the whole way home, replaying the memories we had just made. He caused giggles to just ooze out of my in the easiest of ways; an odd look, a quirky grin, his own laugh which could vary from a high squeal or a husky growl. Finally we reached the driveway.

"May I walk you to your door babe?" He threw me an innocently played smile. With a playful eye roll I nodded looking at the time. 11:12. Good, we weren't going to be late. He swung his arm around my shoulder, interlocking fingers with mine with the same hand. We walked slowly, basking in the moment. At the front door, I tried reaching for the door knob with my spare hand but instead he spun me around so I was now against his chest, never letting go of my hand. Then Harry slipped his fingers from mine just to he could meet his other hand that was now firmly on the small of my back. I smiled down, my hands still resting on his chest. "Now I know it's the first date, but I would hate to leave you without a kiss, I just hope I'm not out of line." He breathed, making me look up into his warm green eyes. I took a shallow breath and put together what I guess could be classified as a sentence.

"Uh- Yo- You- Are no where near out of line. I wouldn't want to go home without a goodnight kiss." I whispered rather timidly, but with an inviting smile, reassuring him. He leaned in closing the space between us as our lips touched, the feel sending electric shivers down my spine. He lifted his right hand and cupped the side of my face, pulling me closer, but not daring to deepen the kiss. The touch was soft and gentle, our lips colliding, but not furiously, yet I could feel the passion. Just as we separated, still hugging, the door swung open, scaring us. Liam, now in pajamas stood there with sleep swollen eyes.

"Oh, sorry I saw the light was on and came to check how it was." He said tiredly, rubbing his eyes and checking his iPhone, as I caught a glimpse of the time. 11:18. I sighed a sigh of relief internally; still not late.

"Oh no, sorry we made you come down. We were just heading in Liam. Don't worry." Harry's smile broke me down once again causing me to grin. Liam just nodded with a small tired smile as well, and headed in, Harry and I piling in after him. Niall, Lou, and Zayn had all passed out what seemed to be Niall's favorite horror movie, "Prom Night". I tip toed up the stairs with Liam in front of me and Harry behind me. Once in the hallways, Liam quickly kissed my cheek wishing me a good night and departing to his room down the hall. I walked a bit, reaching the column where my room and Harry's were found just across from each others. He pulled me into a soft embrace once more, planting his lips on mine for just mere seconds. We let go, still wrapped up in each other. "Night, love." He said gently, a beam playing on his full lips. I pecked his cheek, then walked into my room closing the door behind me, slowly getting ready for bed, trying to replay every moment of the best date I had ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey loves! Okay, so this chapter is rather short, and WARNING: will leave on a cliffhanger. Next chapter will start Harry, Louis, and Kaylen's conversation so don't worry :) Enjoy, keep reading, thank you for the amazing number of visitors, and don't forget to review! xxx**

Anyone but Harry Ch. 4

Liam's POV

The following morning I woke up with a headache, as predicted. I couldn't warp my mind around the idea of Harry and Kami being, well, an item. I nearly cringed at the thought. I thought back to last night when I walked in on them just staring at each other smiling, gazes connected. I had met some of Kaylen's exes before, but one of them stood out particularly at the moment. His name was Bailey, a tall, thin, shy boy with dirty blonde hair. He and Kaylen had dated for two years before breaking up just six months ago. I tried remembering a moment where he and Kaylen had ever looked at each other with such an adoring gape, but couldn't think of a single time. Maybe Harry and Kay did have something extraordinary. If they did then I was more than happy for them, but until I knew for sure, I had to keep an eye out for my little sister.

I rolled over to see my phone. It was only 8:00 am. "I could lie back for a bit more..." I thought to myself before drifting off.

Kaylen's POV

I rolled out if bed throwing my hair into a messy ponytail. I noticed it was way too quiet to have any of the boys up and running. I checked my phone, 8:10 am. I decided just to run downstairs grab an orange juice and head back up, not bothering to change. I reached the fridge and had to get on my toes to reach the orange juice.

"Ooh, Ms. Endless Legs I see!" A groggy but vibrant voice startled me, nearly making me drop the OJ. I whipped around to see Zayn standing there, a smirk plastered on his face. "ZAYN! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME WAS THAT FOR?"

"I'm sorry, babe." He apologized, an amused look on his face as he gave me an up down. I then realized I was just in an oversized tee and my undies, a blush slowly spreading throughout my cheeks. "I'm going to run upstairs and throw on something a little more appropriate I am so sorry." I rushed up the staircase, embarrassed.

"Hurry back love!" He teased after me, sending me a provocative wink one I reached the top of the stairs. As I change into some jeans and a tighter but comfy shirt, I couldn't help but wonder what had gotten into him! One day, he barley talks to me, just smiles and phrases here and there, and then today, "Hey babe, Ms. Endless Legs?" what was this! I quickly shook my head clearing my thoughts. "He doesn't like me, he just teasing me. Get over yourself Kaylen." I said aloud, just to reassure myself. Still hungry I reluctantly headed downstairs. Luckily something woke up Harry and he was now prancing around in just his low-rise sweats, humming as he took things out of the fridge, making breakfast.

"HELLO LOVE!" He shouted, gitty with excitement. I giggled as he walked over to me and wrapped his strong arms around me, my arms hugging his bare back. "Eggs and bacon dear?" I nodded as he let go, preparing the eggs, "Scrambled, sunny side up or benedict?"

"No, don't worry I'll take it which ever way."

"Well, I take mine benedict, but I'm willing to make you your own."

"I take them benedict too, no worries babe." I smiled at him flinging my arms around his waist and kissing his shoulder twice. He chuckled and leaned down to kiss me before we heard a slight cough.

"UH, PDA IS INAPPROPRIATE LOVES." Louis came around the corner of the kitchen, smirking.

"You're just jealous I have your man Lou!" I sent a playful wink towards a Louis half dressed in red skinnies and no shirt.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't. Good morning my love, my Harry, my world." Lou walked over to Harry kissing his cheek, as Harry grunted and pulled away in protest only to laugh and strike up a conversation. I heard a slight chuckle from the bottom of the stairs, one who cannot be confused with. A groggy Niall with tousled hair was smiling, heading towards his usual seat. He looked over at Louis and Harry deep in a conversation of their own, and nodded to the seat next to him. He took the opportunity and asked what I knew all of the boys were wondering, "How'd the date go Kaymie?" He asked in a slight whisper

"Great, he took me to this wonderful lake where the London Eye was still clearly visible, and we had a moon and candle lit dinner. The food was exquisite and the he had someone paddle us as we cuddled and talked on a gondola. Then, okay this is so cheesy, but we fed each other dessert through laughs and giggles. We also had our first kiss on the porch, Niall I like him so much, I'm so happy, you don't even know Nia-"

"Oh, so you like me now do you?" Harry had interrupted us, planting a passionate but short kiss on my lips. I blushed, smiling shyly at Niall. Louis threw his head back in laughter, pushing Harry aside to hug me.

"EWW, STOP BEING CUTE YOU GUYS!" Lou smirked at us. From the lounge I could see Zayn staring blankly at the TV. Niall and Liam walked towards him, and Liam whispered something inaudible. Zayn nodded and they all took off up the stairs. Louis, Harry and I all exchanged puzzled look before laughing.

"So, I must ask, for the sakes of curiosity not murdering me a night; where is this going?" Lou looked between Harry and I before I groaned, and Harry grinned, eager to answer the question.

Niall's POV

We piled into Zayn's room, his face dull.

"What's going on mate? You look so utterly mad at something, what's bothering you?" Liam was obviously concerned.

"Look, Liam, mate. I know I said yes to talk to you, but I realize now I can't. I love and trust you both, you're my best friends, but still. I need time to process what I'm thinking." Zayn looked down, feeling guilty I could tell. Liam just nodded and headed out, shutting the door to his room. I stared a Zayn unwilling to let this side. We sat for a minute before he sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell you." He started, "But before I start, I know I'm fucked up for thinking about her. I know I am. I just can't help it." I nodded quietly sitting down to listen to my friend in need.

"She walked in from day one, and I couldn't help but noticed how beautiful she was. She was vibrant, always smiling. And from day one, Harry swept her off her feet, telling her everything she wanted to hear. I'm not saying he's a bad person for her, I'm just saying I could go and flatter her all day long and have her fall head over heels hopelessly for me too, but I decided to let her settle in first! That could be me right now, down stairs holding her hand, petting her hair, kissing her lips. But I'm not. It just irritates me how Harry sees, Harry wants, Harry gets. I know you're incredibly close to him and her, and you know I love Harry. But tell me you haven't noticed the repeating pattern of girls he wants, and girls he gets! Bloody hell, I'm sorry—"

"No, Zayn, we've all been through similar cases, don't worry. You're a great friend though, for staying put and respecting his place with her. If this were Harry, he would be all over Kay right now, no matter who she was with. I'm not saying I want this to happen, but who knows, Harry and Kaymie might not work out, and you can swoop in there. For now you have to stay put where you are right now. Oh and not let Liam find out. It's enough stress for him that Harry and his baby sister are an unofficial item, he doesn't need this." Zayn just nodded taking it all in. Something was still clearly bothering him but he smiled, standing up to hug me, and I decided to dismiss it until another day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey dears! Sorry for the late update I know I usually update everyday or every other day, but I was in Tahoe enjoying myself and couldn't finish up many chapters, another reason I left the last chapter as a cliffhanger ;) Anyways, today the 23****rd**** is the SECOND ANNIVERSARY OF OUR BELOVED ONE DIRECTION 3 I hope as directioners, we're all out doing something to celebrate, and as my gift, here's chapter 5, and later today, chapter 6. Enjoy loves! xxx**

Anyone but Harry Ch. 5

Kaylen's POV

"So, I must ask, for the sakes of curiosity not murdering me a night; where is this going?" Lou smiled between Harry and I curiously, and I felt myself shift nervously as we awaited Harry's answer.

"For right now, I don't think anything's official," Harry winked at me, and I felt anger bubbling slowly. "Mainly for her sake, I'd hate to have her be bombarded by fans everywhere she goes. They might break my precious jewel." Harry reached a hand to my far cheek, pulling me closer to his face and planting a kiss on the opposite cheek. "Oh," He lowered his voice in a slight whisper. "and for Liam's sake. I love him, but there's something about Kaymie that's worth getting Liam upset with me. Still, I would like to avoid any troubles." Louis nodded, and quickly added, "Congrats loves!" Wrapping his arms around both Harry and I. I was flattered that Harry was out to protect me but something didn't quite feel right. I need to be alone to think about it for a bit.

"I'm coming down with a headache," I lied. "I'm going to lay down for a bit." I said, leaving the room.

"What'd I say?" I heard Harry question.

"The one thing you weren't supposed to! Harry, no sit down. I'll talk to her." Lou had replied. I ran upstairs throwing myself onto the bed, and fixing myself to look casual before Louis entered.

"Hey lovely!" He grinned widely.

"Hey Lou." I smiled back.

"Dear, is anything bothering you? I saw your face turn a bit sour as Harry talked down there." All of a sudden, I felt completely safe telling him what I was feeling, and knew exactly what was bothering me.

"It's just, as much as I appreciate Harry trying to protect me, I _want_ to be known as his girlfriend. I know it has only been two days, and he hasn't even confirmed it to me that I _am_ his girlfriend, if I am; I want the world to know. I'm so proud to have him even be interested in me, he's the sweetest most amazing guy I have met. He's perfect to me, and I want to know if he feels the same with me. I know I'm petty, I'm sorry."

"No you aren't. I figured that was what didn't sit with you well. I'm also guessing his comment about Liam didn't help much."

"Well, no it didn't. I know Liam isn't the happiest with this, although he wont show it to my face or Harry's, I know Liam like the back of my hand. He's totally bothered and uncomfortable with it. Not to mention I'm his baby sister, he's worried for me. Which he shouldn't be. Harry's fantastic with me so far, but Liam doesn't see that. I'll have to talk to him soon about Harry and I before him and Harry talk instead."

"Kay, if you're worried about being the cause of a fight; don't be. Liam and Harry care about you too much to fight and drag you into it dear. They're smarter than that. I do agree with talking to Li though. He's honestly so curious to find out how you're feeling, but knows that it's three days; he wouldn't dare overwhelm you." Lou looked at my sympathetically, his eyes filled with concern as if my worries were his, and my feelings meant the world to him. I flung my arms around his neck and smiled, whispering thank you. He hugged my waist, nodding lightly. At that moment I had never been more grateful for someone that listened and understood me perfectly.

The rest of the day went by pretty slowly. We went out for lunch later in the day, walked around the small town shops, just having a good time. After we got tired out, we headed home and settled in to watch movies and play games. I was cuddled in between Lou and Harry and shared laughs and stupid stories with all the boys. Niall couldn't control his hunger by 6:45pm, even though he had been snacking since we finished lunch, and called up Chinese delivery. After hilarious rounds of Truth Or Dare, Would You Rather, and I Have Never, I dozed off in Harry's arms. I awoke at 3:00am in my bed, and I figured Liam probably carried me to bed, since the other boys were pissed drunk. I heard muffled laughs, assuring me they were still up. Before I could decide if I should join them or not, my head hit my pillow with a light thump, my eyelids closing.


	6. Chapter 6

Anyone but Harry Ch. 6

"GET UP KAYMIE! ITS 11:00 AM AND JESS GETS HERE AT 11:30!" Liam was screaming at me from above me, trying not to laugh, as Louis ran in jumping on my bed, laughing his ass off.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!" I yelled at Lou smiling.

"You look like death, and if you want to be on time you're going to have to leave in the next 25 minutes! That's what!" He shared with a chuckle.

"Crap! Okay, shoo! I'll be down soon!" Liam and Lou ran out, as I put myself together as well as I could in 12 minutes. I was able to control my hair in a cute top knot bun, throw on some blue shorts, a while lace shit, and a light pink undershirt, all matched with my bright pink sneaks. After applying a bit of mascara and face make up, and of course washing up, I ran downstairs.

"Ready Kaylen?" Liam looked up from his phone. I nodded and we headed out. By the time we got to the airport and got to her gate, she had just gotten her stuff together, but that didn't last long. She saw me and immediately dropped her things, running towards me. "KAYMIE!" We hugged as I screamed her name back through a chuckle.

"I can't believe I'm here! London is fantastic everyone has an accent! I missed you so much; this is going to be the best summer ever!" She gushed. I hugged her again.

"I'm even happier you're here! I missed you too, and I can't wait till you meet the boys! You're going to adore them! Oh wait, where's Liam?" We whipped around to see Liam walking over with all of Jess's items.

"Hey Jess!" He grinned at her.

"Liam! I haven't seen you since you last stayed over at Kay's! How have you been?"

"As if you don't know, Jess! There's no denying you're a Directioner!" He winked at her and Jess laughed lightly as Liam finally answered. "Yeah, I've been fantastic everything has been going more than well for us. This reminds me; let's get out. The boys we're dying to meet Kaymie, they more than welcome girls into the house." Jess and I giggled walking out of the airport. Luckily, there weren't too many fans at the airport and we made it to the house in a good amount of time. A couple girls stopped us here and there, but once inside the car we were fine.

"Wow, the fans in the UK are so much calmer than in the US…" Jess noticed. Liam let out a loud roar of a laugh.

"Oh, yes! That's so incredibly true! The UK fans are shy and just honored to be near us, and want to have a conversation and get to know us. US fans have no shame and hurl themselves at us like a piece of meat being thrown to dog! Either way love them all, they're our devoted fans, how could we not!" Liam's heavy accent rang through the car as we all laughed at the comparison of the two sets of fans and the analogy used. As we continued talking and pulled into the driveway, I saw Jessica's jaw drop.

"This place is gorgeous! And huge! Oh dear, it's like a beautiful mansion!"

"Wait till you see the inside, you'll love it. Our room is the perfect idea of your dream room. Oh, and once again the boys. Just wait, you're not going to want to leave."

"Oh you're so right!" She giggled and Liam helped her with her bags as I lead her into the house.

"Boys, we're home!" Loud mumbles and mutters greeted us as Louis, Zayn, and Harry wandered in. Niall wasn't in the room yet, but I didn't note it out loud. Louis and Zayn ran over to Jess, saying "hi" and introducing themselves sweetly. Harry had walked to my side, kissing my forehead lightly before smiling down at and pulling me in for the real thing. Jess obviously caught it because her mouth dropped before creating a large smile.

"Sorry Louis, one sec- WHAT WAS THAT? WAS THAT A _KISS_ FROM HARRY STYLES?" I chuckled at her reaction and looked over at Harry, who was flushed the cutest color of red. I breathed deeply knowing I would get a load of crap from Jess for not telling her earlier.

"I wanted to surprise you, mainly because if I had told you over any other electronic device, it would have exploded," I started slowly, and I saw Jessica turn pink with a knowing smile. "So, second day here Harry asked me on a date. I wasn't going to say no, so I agreed. One event led to another, and here we are!" I winked at Harry as he threw his arms around me, holding me tight. The room busted in laughter as I released Harry to hug Jess. Just as the laughter died down, Niall walked in, a cheeky smile on his face; as always. He lightly tapped Jessica's shoulder as I let go of her.

"Hello, sorry I was upstairs showering, and no one bothered to tell me you had arrived." He ran his fingers through his wet hair. "I'm Niall, you must be Jessica, and it's a pleasure to meet you, love."

Jessica's POV

"…and it's a pleasure to meet you, love." Niall flashed a killer smile at me as he laughed lightly.

"Oh, hi." I smiled back softly, my cheeks flushing. "Sorry, you caught me off guard. But yeah I'm Jessica, it's great to meet you too, and thank you once again for letting me spend the summer with all of you." Grinning at Niall before turning back to face the others.

"That reminds me! Picture time!" The Irish sweetie pushed me nonchalantly towards Kaylen, gathering the two girls for the picture. "Harry and I added a "Jess and I" portion to your room today, and what better than the day Jess arrives to London!"

"Uh, I don't know a day where I look semi decent!" Kaymie shook her head no, but Niall wouldn't give up. Kay finally agreed and we swung our arms around each other with a smile directed towards Niall's phone.

"Say ONE DIRECTION!" Kay and I shared a laugh, and he captured the picture at the perfect moment. Neither of us were dressed real fancy; I had my hair down, dressed in jean shorts, a simple tan crop top with a ice blue bandeau underneath, and gray Nikes. To my side Kaylen stood in blue shorts, a soft pink undershirt and a white loose lace top, bright pink sneakers, and her hair tossed neatly into a bun; but in that picture we looked stunning. Niall had snapped the picture just as Kaymie and I had turned to each other laughing at Niall's little joke, our eyes were narrowed but were wide enough to see out twinkling eyes. Our natural smiles shown brightly; and we looked nothing but, well, happy.

"Ahhh! This is a keeper! Thank you Niall!" Kaylen wrapped her arms around Niall's neck in a hug. He hugged her back, nodding. They let got and his eyes rested on mine as I held his phone, still looking at the picture.

"Yeah, it's a great shot Niall, thank you." I smiled at him, still feeling his gaze on me. Niall spread his arms. "Well? My hug, love?" I hesitated but agreed, walking into his strong hold. I said thank you once more and he responded by whispering, "Of course, welcome to the house, babe." Softly into my brown, straight hair, as his lightly rubbed my back. We stood there for a minute or two before a chorus of "ahems" interrupted us. Louis and Harry smirked at each other then at Niall, obviously pleased.

"So! Now that we succeeded in ruining _that_ moment; Jess! Movies, Truth or Dare, Would You Rather, or I Have Never?" Lou smiled at me big and spoke excitedly, just how'd you imagine Louis was like.

"It's sort of a ritual of theirs; it's the way they get to know someone. They put me through it as well." Kay smiled at me.

"Yes we did. But we went easy on Kaymie, she's blood. As for you, we must go a bit harder. I vote we bring out… dun, dun, dun… TWISTER!" Everyone laughed at Niall's childish sound effects and antics but agreed. As I helped Louis, Liam and Zayn grab snacks, Niall walked to one of the closets to grab the game. Harry and Kaylen walked back into the room hand in hand and I noticed she had on one of her comfy tye dyed tees.

"Oh, I tried finding one for you, but they're all dirty. I'm sorry; you know I only have about three." She shrugged at me, and I smiled, looking down at my shirt. I really wasn't in the mood to flash anyone.

"Uh, I could find you something! It might be a bit big though!" I looked over at Niall who had so sweetly offered. I nodded grateful and he led me to his room. It was a typical boy room, messy with clothes everywhere. He walked over to drawer, shuffling through a couple shirts before finding a deep green v neck t-shirt. He tossed it to me, smiling before turning around, allowing me to change. I peeled off my crop top and threw the shirt on.

Niall's POV

"Okay, you can turn around." There she stood, looking so beautiful. My t-shirt was long on her, and you almost couldn't see her shorts. Just as the thought came across, she started fumbling with the shirt, tucking it in gently, still leaving a loose comfy look to her.

"Do I make it work, Niall?" She turned around once striking a silly pose. I like her in my shirt. You could see her ice blue bra top thing peaking from the neck line, which slung long on her since I was a good size bigger than her. She looked down, and blushed, pulling the shirt up a bit.

"Aww, why'd you do that, the colors look lovely!" I teased her with a playful wink.

"Because, the point of borrowing a shirt was so I _didn't _spend the whole game flashing you guys!" She smirked at me with the right amount of flirty charm. I held my hand out to Jess, as we walked out my room, going into the living room. Snacks were spread out and the Twister map was ready. I looked over at Jessica's twinkling eyes.

"You ready, love?" I asked.

"Oh, bring it." She nodded, smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey loves! Now I know I usually update much sooner, but I've been out and stuff enjoying my last few weeks of summer. I know I left you on a bit of a cliff again, but don't worry ;) here I am with part numero dos of Niall and Jess and Harry and Kaymie…Or is it Kaymie and Zayn? Just kidding, read ahead and find out. Remember to review dears! xxx**

Anyone but Harry Ch. 7

Niall's POV

The game had gone on for an hour now; only Jess and Harry were on the mat. Zayn had been picked to be the one to work the controls, which put me at ease for a bit. I love Harry and I love Zayn, but after my talk with Zayn, I had kept a close eye on him because it would be unfair towards Harry if I didn't. Luckily Zayn hadn't been making any moves on her, and from what I knew he and Kay hadn't had a chance to be alone. As for Liam, Kaylen hasn't talked to him yet. Neither has Zayn about his feeling towards Kaymie, but maybe that wasn't any of Liam's business, but either way Liam obviously knew. Zayn had kicked him out that day we talked, but Liam knew. He had a knack for these things. Yet, unlike like himself, Liam wasn't doing anything about it, although it was unfair to Harry. My thoughts were broken by a shrill of excitement.

"OH HARRY, I'VE BEEN DANCING SINCE I WAS SIX. DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD BEAT ME?" Jessica was asking Harry between a fit of loud giggles. Harry just grunted about how unfair it was to him as a male and a couple other incomprehensible remarks. Jessica and Kaymie had single handedly whipped all of our asses. Louie had tried to crawl under Kaylen, and once he got comfy and was in the correct spot, Kay bumped her butt to the small of his back just a touch, sending Lou off balance and sprawled on the sheet with a face plant. Then I had managed to get in a good position in which I was really blocking any way of the girls to invade my area. As Jessica's moves got called she positioned herself so her right hip was right under mine. She looked at me sweetly as eyed her, trying to figure out what she was planning. She leaned in to my ear and whispered, "Don't worry. I like you. Truce?" She winked at me as I reached over to kiss her cheek. Just as I did she bumped her hip upwards just slightly, catching me off guard and causing me to fall. I had cursed at her playfully but knew there was a blush creeping up my face and my Irish words didn't have the same affect. At that point Harry had figured to pull the same move on Kaymie, knocking his own girlfriend out of the game.

"Don't be to trusting, dear!" Harry had said jokingly at Kaymie. She had laughed and gotten up by then, mouthing the words, "I hate you" just slightly. That's when I knew Jess had taken the opportunity to somehow beat Harry at the game he was best at. I hadn't seen how she won, but she did and this was the perfect time to get to know her some more.

"Oh Harry, don't be a sore loser. It's just a game, and every game must have a winner. So, what's my prize?" She laughed at Harry lovingly and I knew they were going to get along great.

Jessica's POV

"_WELL_, you _can_ go get us food... My tummy just let out a bit of a growl." Louie chimed in from practically inside the fridge. I laughed at his childish use of words before looking around, "I'm up for lunch!" I smiled.

"Uh, Harry and I could go grab something if you guys want." Kaymie opted.

"No, no, no, I'll take Jess with me and we'll grab some take out from Nando's. This way she'll get a small feel for London before we go out tomorrow and show her around!" I looked to my right where Niall now had his arm loosely around my shoulder waiting for approval. Everyone agreed and yelled out orders for Niall to write down, along with some teasing winks from Harry and Lou.

Soon Niall had every bodies lunch sorted out and we were down the streets of London, driving towards what Niall had claimed to be "Heaven on Earth". I was looking out the window, and every once in awhile I would sneak a peek at his crystal blue eyes, but would look away when he tried to connect the gaze. Finally he succeeded and he smiled big.

"So how are you liking London so far babe?" He questioned nicely.

"So far so good. The place it's self is wonderful, and the people even better. I feel like I've known you and the boys just as long as I have known Kaymie. I just know I won't want to leave you guys in two months, and I'm not saying that because well, you know..." I let my voice trail off, a bit embarrassed because I really was a true directioner, but wasn't sure I should share that with him just yet.

"No, actually I have no idea. Enlighten me?" He smiled, a bit of tentativeness in his voice.

"You know, being such a big fan, why would I want to leave a once in a lifetime opportunity to not only talk to you and meet you but, _live _with _One Direction_!" I felt myself blushing as he raised an eyebrow.

"You're a fan?"

"No. I'm a directioner." This brought the biggest smile to my face.

"So you know why I chose Nando's for today's lunch?"

"You could eat it everyday. It's your favorite."

"Talking about favorites; what's your favorite song by us, if you really are a huge fan."

"That's hard. I guess it has to be _Everything About You_."

"Great choice! Hmm... Favorite band member?" He threw me a flirty wink and I felt a lump form in my throat and my stomach churn. Luckily, we had just pulled into the restaurant's parking lot.

"Oh, shush. Lunch first, then _MAYBE_, I'll tell you." I smirked playfully bouncing out of the car. Niall was hot on my trail, his arm once again lightly around my shoulder. He smiled approvingly and we ordered lunch to go.

As we waited Niall and I had a lengthy conversation. I would be lying if I said there wasn't some flirting going on, and even more so if I said I didn't enjoy it. I found it so easy to talk to him, and I could tell he somehow confided in me as well. We talked about my family back in California, about how when he was there on tour, he fell in love with the summer breeze and the calmness to the state. He opened up about his family, how it was for him to be away from home, what it was like working with they boys, and so much more. Yet he never seized to ask about me, and I adored that he seemed so genuinely interested. Our talk was interrupted by the thin blonde waitress that had taken our order earlier coming towards us with our various lunches. Niall simply thank the girl, but she stuck around for a minute trying to strike a conversation, batting her eyelashes. To my surprise Niall didn't even look at her, and kept his gaze on me.

"Let's go Jess. You still owe me that answer you know!" He smiled at me warmly as he grabbed the bags of food. I just nodded at him before slyly replying.

"Yeah, I think you deserve it now."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey loves! So I updated today morning, but other than that I haven't written anything in a week, so I think you all deserve another chapter or two, thank you for sticking around and reading, please review, I know the story has dulled down a bit but I'm just building up, trust me! ;) Read on, review and favorite, thank you dears! xxx**

Niall's POV

"Yeah, I think you deserve it now." Jess had replied, a small smile playing on her lips as she nodded. We headed towards my black Volvo in a comfortable silence. Once settling in faced her, a cheesy but nervous grin on my face that I couldn't seem to get off. I made a drum roll sound making Jess explode into cute giggles.

"AND HER FAVORITE BAND IS..." I exclaimed in my announcer voice. She giggled once more and turned a bright pink.

"Uh... well..." She stalled.

"Uh... well?" I asked raising an eyebrow and making a fake serious face. She laughed again, and I realized how easy it was to make her laugh. How easy it was to just talk to her, be around her. She was really easy going and her laugh was contagious, making me want to laugh at nothing all day. I couldn't wait to get to know her.

Jessica's POV

Niall and I were still in the Nando's parking lot as he tried getting my answer out of me. I really did want him to know in a way. We had hit it off from the start and I didn't see what was the worst that could happen. Niall was obviously very laid back and would probably think I would be joking, or just flirting back. I laughed at his announcer voice that I knew well from watching way too many videos.

"Okay, in all honesty," I said slowly, his eyebrow still arched in a sexy but cute way only he could pull off, "my favorite member is... you." I recoiled a bit, scared of his reaction. But instead, a smile slowly formed on his lips.

"You're my favorite too, Jess." He cooed as he leaned in and kissed my cheek. He lingered there for a second or two longer, just staying really close to my face. The proximity made me nervous in the best of ways, although I was certain nothing would happen right then. Niall pulled back slowly, his cheeky grin still there.

"So, uh, do you want to uh..." He stuttered, tripping over his words.

"Yeah, lets go home, the boys and Kaymie are probably hungry." He looked a bit confused as if I hadn't been on the same page as him but he agreed anyways. The rest of the car ride home was full of small talk and laughter, and I could tell Niall was going to become my best friend in the house, besides Kaylen, of course. His laid back and sweet Irish charm captivated me like no other.

Kaylen's POV

Niall and Jessica arrived around and hour after they left. During the time they were gone nothing eventful had really happened, Harry and I had just cuddled while Liam had gone off to talk to Louie in private and Zayn was taking on the phone with his best friend from Bradford, Mark. Although most girls would die being in my position, and wouldn't be able to even comprehend it, I had more more than just the cute Harry Styles that was currently hugging me as he softly stroked my hair, on my mind.

For one, I was really bothered by the way Harry was looking at well... whatever we had going out. He himself had said we weren't official, and that meant he was open to other girls... STOP THINKING LIKE THAT KAYMIE. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU. HE OBVIOUSLY LIKES YOU FOR GOD KNOWS WHAT REASON, EMBRACE WHATEVER YOU HAVE GOING FOR YOU. I shook the bad thoughts out of my head but did decide silently that I would talk to Liam later, I knew he wasn't in complete favor with Harry and I, and I wanted to know exactly why. I respected Liam's opinion and valued it more than anybodies. He lived to look out for me, as he had put it once, so if he something again me having a relationship with Harry, then it must be for a good reason. Also, what was going on with Zayn. One day, he's flirty towards me and tries flattering me and cooing at me, but the next he barely talks to me. Something was going on with that boy as well, I guess I would just have to ask around. Still deep in thought, I felt Harry wrap his strong arms around my waist. His lips were now close to my ear.

"You want me to grab you your lunch love? Liam and Louis are still up talking but they'll join us in a few. We can eat out here, or eat with Zayn, Jess and Niall out on the kitchen island, it's your call." He said softly into my ear. I turned around so I was facing him. I put my hands on either side of him face.

"Kitchen. I want to just how well Niall and Jess are getting along, don't you?" I whispered back before kissing him shortly. He laughed and nodded, holding his hand out and leading me to the kitchen.

Liam's POV

**Earlier, not too long after Niall and Jessica had left to get lunch...**

"Lou, can I talk to you?" I asked out loud. I got a puzzled look from Harry, who had Kaylen in between his legs on the couch. Zayn had been outside on the patio since Niall and Jess had left, on the phone with someone.

"Yeah sure mate." Louis had replied, still sitting on the couch opposite to Harry and Kay.

"Uh, in private, Louis."

"Oh! OKAY!" I laughed as he shot up and led me to his room.


	9. Chapter 9

**YAY, EVERYONE CLAP FOR ME, I'M BACK ON A REGULAR SCHEDULE OF WRITING CHAPTERS! Oh, anyways hello dears. Hope you're enjoying the story as much as I love writing it. Please review, and excuse my habit of ending a chapter in a cliff hanger; I have to get all of you to read somehow! ;) Oh and just saying I am not against Liam and Danielle. It's just for the sakes of the story. Nor do I think Harry is a man whore, he is just the flirtatious one. Ok, enjoy! xxx **

Anyone but Harry Ch. 9

Liam's POV

Once upstairs, Louis sat himself down my bed. I sat across from him in a spare spiny chair I had for my desk and played around with it in silence for a bit. I wasn't even sure what I need to talk to you Louis about, but I knew whatever it was, he had the best insight.

"What's going on Li." He didn't ask, he demanded, but without a pushy tone. He knew I would open up to him.

"Kaylen. I need to talk to her. I can see them getting closer every day. You know I'm happy for them but she barely knows him. She deserves a warning, or at least bloody recognition! You know, she hasn't said anything to me but I just _KNOW_ she hates that they're not going public. She reminds herself it's only been 3 days, but it eats her Lou." I could feel myself starting to ramble and my voice starting to rise in anger. "God I'm sorry Louis. You know I'm just cautious, especially with in a situation where anyone in the relationship has fans or just an over flow of attention coming their way. I don't want her to start trusting him too much, and then get her heart broken. Look at how Danielle and I turned out! I confided in her more than anyone, and she cheated. I should have been more careful. She's beautiful, and I should have known just like girls throw themselves at us, a guy would come her way. Harry is a good guy and I can tell he makes Kaymie happy but you can't be too careful, you know mate?" Louis sighed from my bed.

"There's no denying that you do need to talk to her. She's your sister, and I can tell you your idea of where she stands on the whole unofficial aspect of her relationship is dead on. But you know Harry as well as any of the other boys, and you know when he's truly interested, he's not only interested, he's devoted and loyal. So I'm positive part of your concern come from brotherly instincts, but could part of it be that you're not over your heart break from Danielle, Liam?"

"Oh please! I'm over Danielle. It's been what, 8 months? I'm done dwelling on that." I scoffed a bit.

"Are you sure? You know I won't judge you Liam."

"I'm over her and her actions."

"Really."

"Yes. I'll prove it."

"How?" Lou cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy. I laughed a bit.

"I'll being Nicky over tomorrow." With that I walked out the door, leaving Louis on my bed. I headed down stairs and not too long after head Lou's footsteps just paces behind me.

**Earlier, as Louis and Liam spoke and Niall, Jess, Harry, and Kaylen were doing their own thing…**

Zayn's POV

Niall and Jessica had left just minutes ago to grab our lunch, Liam had asked Lou to talk privately and that left me and the sappy couple in the lounge. I felt a pang of jealousy every time Harry kissed the top of her head, or when I noticed how he made circles on her skin with his thumb. It sickened me to see them so I looked down at my contacts before finding the number I needed.

"Gonna make a call to Mark, ok mates? I'll be off as soon as lunch is here." I said, standing up. Kaylen looked up at me, a small frown on her soft face.

"You okay? Oh, and who's Mark?" She questioned gently, stiffing up in Harry's arms.

"I'm fine love!" I lied. "Mark's just-"

"Mark is Zayn's best friend from Bradford, babe." Harry interrupted me, stroking her hair lightly and then placing a kiss where he had just touched. She giggled in his hold, worming closer to him. Feeling ill again I excused myself to balcony patio as I dialed Mark.

"Aye! Zayn haven't heard from you in days!" Mark picked up after four rings, his voice light.

"Hey mate! I know my bad, with the 2013 tour on its way, rehearsals starting next month; our new album, things have been hectic! How have you been what's new?"

"Nothing really. Uh, Vivian and I broke up last week." He replied, but his voice told me he was devastated.

"Vivian? The only who seemed to only like you for your money, that Vivian?" I joked to him. Mark and I had grown up together and we both came from well rounded families. I never went to university because, well, I auditioned for the X-Factor, but Mark had studied to be an interpreter in court. He speaks both English and Urdu like I do, and by doing so has earned plenty of money. He was also what I figured would be considered a handsome lad. He has a British accent, about my height so 5'9, dark hair, and hazel eyes. I had only met Vivian once but had heard of her many times. She was always asking Mark for different material objects and although he always responded to her every whim, she was never grateful.

"The Vivian I dated for five months bought at least $1,000 worth of crap for and yet never got a single kiss from? Yeah, that one." He sighed.

"Sorry mate. How'd it go down?" I asked him, concerned. I thought they had at least kissed, second base too. She really did use him.

"We went to the mall, after about an hour of our usual arguments, fake smiles and $200 down the drain I walked out of Jack Wills to get some air. This girl named Casey sat down next to once I had settled on the bench and she looked like she had been crying. Apparently her douche bag of an ex had dumped her via text just as she exited Jack Wills, after buying him a no reason gift. We talked and I helped her out a bit, we exchanged numbers. Viv walked out asking me to borrow my credit card when she saw me swapping numbers. She ran up to me asking what's going on, but before I had time to explain she accused me of never loving her right there, causing a huge scene."

"Oh bloody hell, what'd you say?"

"I lowered my voice and told her we could talk outside and she slapped me. I kept cool but I was enraged now. I told her if anyone didn't love the other it was her. She denied me all forms of public affection and had never let me kiss her, but still asked everything of me. I told her this and how unfair it was and told her we could fix although I was lying. It had been too late by then though, she started to cry and told me it was over, walking out of the mall. I don't even know how she got home, I was her ride. I called her several times during this past week to check up on her but she won't pick up. Good news is I have kept in touch with Casey and she's the total opposite of Vivian. She's wonderful and actually enjoyable." I could practically hear Mark's smile at the end of his last sentence.

"Well, I'm sorry about your ex man. She used you and that's not okay. But Casey sound great and I want to know more about her later, but right now mind if I talk to you about something?"

"Thanks mate. But yeah of course, what's going on?"

"Well, I do have a couple new things going on here in London. Liam's sister Kaylen moved in about 4 days ago. And I might, just _MIGHT_, fancy her."

"YOU FANCY LIAM'S SISTER? Oh, man you're in deep shit now! Liam is so over protective about family and such, there's no way you can have a chance with her without Liam slitting your throat first!" Mark said, little to any hint or joke in his voice.

"Yeah, you'd think that right? To your surprise though, Harry is already going out with her! Kisses her in front of him and everything, while the rest of us just sit around and watch!"

"WHAT? So Harry's getting at her already? Where's Liam's opinion in all of this!" He exclaimed, obviously caught off guard. The words he used to describe Harry and Kaymie made my blood boil, but I ignored it and replied, trying to sound casual.

"At first, he was really bothered. He had a fit of rage the minute the two walked out the door hand in hand to their first date. Now I think he gotten used to the idea because he hasn't done anything to stop them. I have a feeling Liam, Harry and Kaylen are going to have a falling out soon though, Harry hasn't even made whatever he was with her official yet, and that has to bother both of the Payne siblings you know?"

"Yeah, you're right about the potential fall out. So where does this leave you? What's she like in general and towards you?"

"Uh, well, I can totally tell she's head over heels for Harry. But when I have made the stupid decision to flirt with her and show my interest, she seems caught off guard but not frightened which is good. I can tell we're going to get closer and I guess besides that there's not much I can do but hope something nice develops between us without hurting anyone."

"Glad you're not planning to sabotage anything Zayn, you're being a great mate you know. Anyways what's Kaylen like anyways?" Mark asked, his voice telling me he was obviously interested in knowing.

"Kaymie-" I began, but didn't get too far.

"Kaymie?"

"Yeah, her full name is Kaylen Michaela Payne. Therefore, Kaymie. It's just some contagious nickname Niall and Liam call her that has spread around the house."

"Ahhh, okay go on." Mark chuckled.

"Alright, but yeah Kaymie is… wonderful. She's always smiling and laughing fooling around with everyone. She's gorgeous with light brown hair past her shoulders with blonde highlights, and warm hazel eyes. Keen fashion sense, tallish, easy to get along with. And to top it all off, she's related to Liam and very close to Niall, so she accustomed to the crazed fan and the life of being what people call a celebrity. She's just perfect" I smiled down at the floor leaning against the patio's railing. Harry was all too lucky.

"Wow, she sounds amazing Zayn. If I wasn't into Casey I'd ask you to find me her twin!" Mark laughed and I chimed in too.

"And I would introduce you to her friend, Jessica, if Niall hadn't practically thrown himself on her as if _she_ was the famous one! I joke, I joke, but both gals are great. Jessica is a bit shorter than Kaylen, darker, longer, brown hair with golden tints. She's easy going and laid back and from what we've learned so far about her a perfect match for Niall. You need to come to house and visit soon mate. You off for holidays what week?"

"The week after the next, for two weeks. If I could receive a proper invite I'd surely fly over then." He chuckled.

"Fly out mate!" I said to him just as I heard Niall and Jess walk through the front door. "We'll plan it later okay? I have to go, Niall and Jessica finally showed up with lunch!"

"Sounds great, bye!"

"Bye mate!" I called back, ending the call. I slid the sliding glass door open and made a beeline to the kitchen, ignoring Harry and Kaylen, still intertwined. As I entered the kitchen I realized I would still be third wheeling; there was obviously a spark between Niall and Jess as they unpacked the food, laughing as she tried to guess who ordered what and getting a couple wrong but having funny explanations to why she got them right when she did. As lovely as seeing Niall fall for someone for the first time in ages was, I couldn't help but sigh internally as I sat myself down. 'Bloody hell, love stinks.' I thought to myself, Niall and Jessica's laughs ringing in the background.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kaylen's POV

Harry and I entered the kitchen hand in hand. Zayn was in his seat smiling lightly at Niall and Jess, whom were flirting as the set the table and our lunch orders.

"How'd you know that was my order? Chicken Parm, Two Meat – Three Cheese Ravioli, and a strawberry walnut salad, they all could have been separate orders!" Niall exclaimed, grinning widely at Jessica who smiled back.

"Well aside from being the largest order-!"

"Oh yes, take a crack at my eating habit har har!"

"It's hard not to!" Jess yelled back through a giggle. "Anyways, besides that, you seem like a chicken type of guy. But chicken can be dry, so you ordered a type of pasta. Cheese is super salty and both those orders you have cheese, so you're going to want something sweet. The strawberry walnut salad! Also that way you enjoy a three course meal that will only fill you for a few hours." Jessica winked at Niall and I caught him blush. Oh boy, these two did really get along well.

"It's like you've known him for years, dear god!" Harry said besides me.

"I KNOW! It's because I'm her favorite." Niall winked at Jess before turning to Harry once again.

"Niaaaaalll!" Jessica screeched, giving him a look. I was laughing at their antics as she caught my eyes.

"Kaymie, hey!" She smiled at me, walking towards me.

"Hey! How was grabbing lunch with Mr. Three Course here?" I said sliding in next to Zayn. She got into the seat across from us as Niall and Harry sorted the food.

"Oh, that boy intolerable!" She said jokingly, loud enough for Niall to over hear. She winked at him again, his blush creeping up his neck.

"That really sucks, because he seems to fancy you, you know." Zayn smiled at us before turning his attention to Niall. "Right, bud?" Niall whipped his head around, cocking it to the side.

"What, mate?" He asked innocently.

"You just say yes, Niall" Zayn prompted.

"Yeah, totally!" Niall's cheeky smile flashed in Jessica's general direction. Her face was a bright pink as she pushed her bangs out of her face. Our table laughed Niall's innocence and the connection he seemed to have found with Jess. I was about to opt we start lunch without Liam and Louis when they walked down stairs.

"LUNCCCCCHHHHH TIMEEEE!" Lou yelled, hurling himself at the food and grabbing his order in record breaking time. Liam seemed a bit down, and I was about to grab his food for him when Jess stood up, allowing Louis to take her seat.

"Sit down Li, you looked tired and a bit distressed. You ordered Chicken Alfredo and the Caesar Salad right?" She asked, moving towards his lunch and motioning him to sit next to Lou.

"Yes, love. Thank you." He hugged her and kissed he cheek lightly easing into his seat. After Liam was served I got up and got Zayn's lunch along with mine and soon everyone was seated, eating our meal peacefully. For awhile no one spoke, we were all starving and too busy scarfing down our food. Finally about 15 minutes in, Zayn spoke up.

"Hey Liam, we don't have much planned in two weeks do we?" He asked timidly.

"Nope. This following week will be a bit hectic but that's about it for the rest of the month until tour practice comes along." Liam opened his mouth to say something was interrupted.

"Why?" Louis finished for him.

"I was thinking Mark could visit for a week, if no one minds. He could stay in my room I'm sorry if I'm crowding the house." Zayn said, smiling around at the table.

"I don't see why not! Sure, we'll fly him over when? The week after the next week I'm guessing?" Liam asked happily while chewing his salad.

"Yeah that'd be perfect! Great it's settled." Zayn's regular content smile was now placed on his face in a wonderful manner. He really was attractive.

"Yay!" Niall cheered childishly. "I love Mark, refreshing down to earth lad."

"Wait, but wouldn't he spend his holiday with that terrible girl he's with? Uh… Vivian I think?" Lou questioned as I laughed lightly at the weird look Jess gave from Liam's side.

"Nope, he's single and ready to mingle! Jessica…" He joked, a sly smile on his face.

"WAIT, WHY JESSICA?" Niall playfully exclaimed. "Mine!"

"I don't know mate, Mark's a good looking lad… Down to earth as well, like you said earlier." Zayn threw a wink at Jessica who was practically hiding in her food. I reached for her hand.

"Guys, we all know who she seems to have a keen interest in, now let's not make it a big deal. It's her first day you'll scare her off!" Everyone laughed along and Jessica's blush started fade.

"Okay, last announcement before lunch is over," Liam began. "tomorrow we will have a visit." Everyone nodded.

"By who?" Jess chimed in.

"Nicole." Liam slowly smiled.

"Who's that?" I asked in between a bite of my food.

"My girlfriend."


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11**

Kaylen's POV

"My girlfriend." Liam stated.

I felt anger course through my veins. Danielle, one of my closest friends, was supposed to be his girlfriend of two years. Who in the living fuck was Nicole!

"WHAT ABOUT DANIELLE!" I yelled to Liam over Niall after swallowing my bite of food. Niall looked at me, clearly shocked and caught of guard.

"Fuck…" Liam muttered to himself.

"SO THAT'S WHY YOU SAID LIAM HAD DANIELLE THE OTHER DAY?" Niall interrupted Liam, looking at me.

"Well," my voice softened when I turned to face Niall, since none of this was his fault. "yes. Last I heard Liam and Danielle were still together!" My voice rose and I was no looking at my brother who was fiddling with this thumbs. "What the fuck is going on Liam." I demanded. He took a shallow breath.

"Danielle and I broke up months ago. Eight months to be exact. She cheated on me Kay… Luckily we've hid out falling out from the press but we're going to inform the public once her performance at the Olympics is done with. We agreed on it. I'm sorry Kaylen" I shook my head, not very angry at Li anymore, but unable to believe what I had just heard.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" I asked my voice quieter than expected. Liam opened his mouth to say something, but Niall beat him to it once again.

"I thought you were just mistaken, and didn't feel the need to correct you. Plus none of us knew about Nicole till right now. Congrats by the way, mate." He said patting my hand making sure I wasn't upset with him and then sending a small smile Liam's way. I looked around the table. Zayn was still, looking at me carefully. I gave him a shrug and mustered a smile and I could see him relax a bit. Louis was looking between Liam and me, obviously concerned about us both. Harry's eyebrows were tightly knit as he took in my every emotion. He caught my eye and puckered his lips, quickly unpuckering them afterwards, sending me a kiss. I smiled and the caught a look at Jess, teary eyed and worried. She hated seeing me upset, and just like me, probably didn't love the idea of Danielle and Liam being no more. I was torn from my thoughts as Liam started to talk.

"Thanks Nialler. We, Danielle and I, didn't tell you because we know how much we both mean to you. You and Danielle met through dance and has treated you like a sister, we didn't think the idea of her cheating on your only brother would sit with you well." I sighed knowing he had good intentions. I was about to reply to him when he spoke again.

"I did what I did to protect you. I love you Kaymie" He said.

"You don't have to protect me." I spat, venom flying off tongue before I even realized what I was mad at. Harry didn't want to make anything official because he was afraid of having issues with Liam. He was in my way of a true relationship with Harry. One where we could go out in the daylight and hold hands, one where fans would follow me on twitter and hate on me and love me, but it wouldn't matter because Harry was mine.

"What?" Liam asked, confused. "You're my younger sister of course I do!"

"No, you don't! Stop trying to spare my feelings; you're just making things worse. I'M SIXTEEN FOR GODS SAKE LIAM; I CAN DATE WHOEVER I WANT!" I yelled back, standing up.

"BLOODLY HELL KAYLEN, IS THIS WHAT THIS IS FUCKING ABOUT?" Liam stood up as he spoke the whole table standing up to move aside.

"WELL IT IS NOW! YOU DON'T ALWAYS KNOW BEST!" I yelled and with that ran up the stairs. I heard footsteps in the kitchen.

"Liam leave her alone, she needs space." I heard from the kitchen as I reached the top flight of stairs.

"Harry, now you, you FUCK OFF. YOU'VE DONE BLOODLY ENOUGH." With that I ran to my room and locked my door. I heard footsteps and muffled yelling but ignored it, crying into my pillow.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Jessica's POV**

Kaylen left the kitchen, running upstairs. I couldn't believe what I just witnessed. Liam and Kaylen fighting was abnormal enough, but then we get told DANIELLE cheated on him? Part of me was devastated, Danielle, Kaylen, and I were all really close, and after two years the thought of them not being "them" was unimaginable. The other part of me was really worried about Kaylen, she got anxious very easily and this couldn't have hit her well. Everything was so sudden. Then there was a small part of me that felt sympathy for Liam, not that I shouldn't feel sympathy, but that boy always tried his hardest, and things never worked out. I don't understand how Danielle had the heart to cheat on him; and with that I took a mental note to ask Liam or Kaylen about that later. I was about to say something, anything when Liam started to head for the stairs.

"Liam leave her alone, she needs space." Harry said softly, grabbing his elbow and pulling him back a bit. Liam's head whipped around, a grimace on his face.

"Harry, now you, you FUCK OFF. YOU'VE DONE BLOODLY ENOUGH." Liam growled back at Harry. Harry took a defiant step forward, now in Liam's personal space.

"This isn't my fault, if anything it's yours!" Harry's voice came out low almost inaudible, but you could clearly hear his anger.

"She wouldn't have found the news so alarming if you hadn't thrown yourself at her on the first day!" Liam spat back. "She's been here for five days Harry, five days! Now I'm going to go up and talk to her, and don't you try stopping me." He span on his heels directing himself towards the stairs, but Louis reached out to stop him. "HARRY YOU SON OF A-" Liam began turning his fist raised.

"LIAM. CALM THE HELL DOWN OR I'LL DO IT FOR YOU." Louis yelled at him. "Harry had no right to intervene but he's right. She-"

"She needs her space mate. She overwhelmed, and so is everyone else. Look around. We're all worried about one another." Niall interjected, looking Liam in the eyes. Liam's expression softened and then I noticed his gaze was on me.

"Uh, I'll go talk to Kaylen. She probably needs me." I said shakily. Before I had a chance to escape Niall hugged me.

"Don't worry she'll be fine. Don't cry please, and please, please don't let this scare you off. Don't let this overwhelm you." He cooed to me, his voice trembling as he soothingly rubbed my back. Liam pulled me from his arms, making me look him in the eyes.

"I am so sorry. I know how you and Danielle were even close than Kaylen and her. Talking so openly without an explanation about how our falling out occurred was uncalled for; I am sorry this is no way for you to spend your first day. It's only 3:00pm and I've already got you in the middle of this, forgive me." Liam rambled before hugging me tightly. I assured him it was okay, that it was just a lot to digest in such a small amount of time. After an awkward pause Liam sighed, looking at me. "Do something for me love, please?" He asked in low hum.

"Of course, anything." I replied from besides Niall, his arm firmly around my waist in a comforting manner.

"Talk to her. Explain to her. Reason with her, and when she asks to be left alone… do as told." He stated solemnly, staring at the table as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. I nodded as Niall kissed my cheek, softly urging me to go talk to her. I ran up the stairs to my best friend's bedroom, where I heard muffled crying that tore me apart. I knocked lightly.

"Liam, Harry, whoever it is, go away please." She yelled lightly he voice shaken.

"It's me Jess. This is my room too, and I really want to check up on you." I heard footsteps as she walked to unlock the door for me. Once inside she hugged me tighter than ever.

"What have I done Jessica?" She said sobbing. "Liam spent hundreds flying me out, and then flying you here and back, decorating my room, buying me things, and this is how I repay him! Instead of comforting him, asking him what exactly happened, anything I ran off, complaining about something irrelevant! Liam plays a big roll in both Harry's life and mine, but our relationship had nothing to do with him. There are many more reasons to why Harry wants to keep me a secret, at least for now, and I should talk to HIM about it! Not scream at Liam for it! Oh Jessica, I'm such an idiot. I need to talk to Liam, apologize, and then get things straight with Harry. AND DANIELLE! Oh and Nicole who is she, how'd they meet, is she lovely? I'm terrible." Kaylen cried into my arms. I took a deep breath.

"Harry and Liam both just want the best for you. Maybe sometimes it doesn't work out as so, but that is their intention. Kaymes, take a nap, stop crying. When you wake up, I'll have hot tea ready for you, and you can talk to both of them I promise. Right now you need to calm down, rest a bit. I know you well enough to say that a killer headache is forming and you will need that sleep."

"You're right, you know me too well. Thank you. For listening, I know you didn't say much but you know your presence is all I need to help me. I'm so glad to have my best friend here with me." Kaylen said, throwing her arms around me. I hugged her back, happy that she was feeling better and that she agreed to take a nap. I would do her some good and she would definitely be up by dinner, it was only fifteen past three.

"I'm glad to be here! Now go to bed Kaymie, love you." With that I walked out of the room turning off the lights as she quietly called "love you too" back. I slowly trudged down the stairs, not entirely ready to face the boys. When I got down stairs, Zayn and Niall we're awkwardly watching TV as Liam sat looking at his phone and Harry was still in the kitchen, sitting at the table, his heads in his hands. I stood at the end of the stair case, not knowing where to go to. Niall caught my gaze and patted the spot next to him on the couch. I tried sitting besides him but he pulled me into his lap. I giggled.

"What are you doing Niall!" I scolded him, worming to get off his lap, but he just held me tighter.

"Stay. You look frazzled. Talk to me." He smiled warmly at me, his blue eyes bright as ever.

"I'm okay. I promise." I told him. And I wasn't lying. Kaylen was hopefully asleep and I was in Niall's lap, one arm around my waist, and the other gently placed across my lap.

"Okay," He whispered, "but stay." I nodded, blushing and looking into his eyes. Those winkling, inviting eyes… My gaze dropped to his lips which were curled into a smile, lightly plumped and looking perfect.

"Hey, uh, Jessica?" I shook my head clearing my thoughts and looked at Zayn.

"Yeah?"

"How's Kaylen? I'm sorry for interrupting it just I'm worried about her, she seemed so upset and first the first time she wasn't smiling." Zayn asked me, pouting just a bit.

"She's better now, getting some rest you know. She's just overwhelmed, we're both incredibly close to Danielle and Liam, and it's hard, especially for her. You guys close?" I smiled at Zayn from Niall's lap.

"Uh yeah, pretty close. But not as close as I wish…" Zayn muttered that last part to himself and I almost didn't catch it. My eyes widened with questions in mind, and Zayn certainly caught that. He stiffened before speaking again, to the whole room. "I'm going to freshen up and just relax. If you lads take Jess anywhere or head out, let me know. Feel better, Liam, Harry. Look after Jessica, Niall." Everyone nodded and Harry and Liam said thank you.

"What's going on with Zayn? Is there something I'm missing?" I asked, moving off Niall's lap. He reluctantly let me crawl next to him.

"Maybe. He is the mysterious one you know!" Niall joked as he shrugged at me, but I didn't have to have him tell me to know Zayn was worried about Kaylen for other reasons.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey loves! Enjoy the chapter and please please review :( no ones reviewed of favorited in forever, the more reviews, the quicker I update! **

**Ch 13**

Kaylen's POV

It had been about 5 minutes since Jessica had left me to rest. I had plugged in my iPod to listen to my "Feel Better" playlist till I realized that every time I heard Harry's voice, my heartbeat quickened and tears would escape me. Now I was just lying in bed, letting my thoughts take over. I was hurt with Harry. I knew that was what was really bothering me. I wanted to be known as his girlfriend and him to be known as my man. Liam shouldn't stand in his way. Although Liam shouldn't have lied to me, I understood where he came from. He just wanted the best for me, and I should have asked about his falling out instead of throwing a fit. My thoughts we're becoming too over powering when I heard a knock at my door. Zayn's warm eyes peeked at me from behind the door. My heart sank a bit, I had hoped it was Harry.

"Can I come in love?" He asked timidly.

"Of course you can; sit." I told him, patting a spot on my bed.

"I just came to check up on you. You must know I care about you, probably more than I should, and I'm here to talk if you ever need it. Harry and Liam both want the best for you, and that's clear. I personally just can't stand to see your smile swept off your face. If you ever need a laugh, a hug, anything, come to me. I'd love to be the reason for your happiness, even though before this, you didn't really have a shortage." He gushed at me. I felt myself tear up as I heard some of the sweetest words to ever be said to me. "Also, I need to get I out in the open, I fancy you. So much, from the first time you set foot in the house and we met eyes. You're gorgeous and bubbly, and lovely and enchanting and everything wonderful in the world. But I know Harry makes you happy, and I can see that's where your heart belongs, and because of that I say this: don't let our career or his stupid decisions stop you, he only does what he does with good intentions." As he finished, I let a tear tread down my cheek. He really did care for me deeply, even though we had met not even a week ago. I flung my arms around him, letting the salty tears crash against his shoulder and neck.

"Thank you Zayn, so, so, so much." I mumbled shakily. He nodded into me, pulling back to gently wipe my tears off my face with his pointer finger and thumb, lingering to stroke my face.

"Anytime love." Zayn whispered to me, his hand still lightly cupping my face.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were in your room and I just wanted to see if Kaylen had fallen asleep yet, I'll leave!" Liam spilled out from my door frame, a shocked expression on his face. "Fuck" I thought to myself.

"No, no don't worry. Zayn was just helping me out. He was-"

"About to leave. Don't worry mate." Zayn cut me off finishing my sentence as he got up.

"Oh okay. Harry, Niall, and Jess are down there watching The Avengers if you want to join them." Liam replied nodding awkwardly.

"Yeah, maybe. I still want to freshen up; I'll head down in a bit."

"Alright." Liam replied as Zayn walked out. He stood there for a minute after the awkward exchange, staring off into the distance in my general direction, as if trying to process what he had just seen before hand.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey loves! Thank you for the new wonderful reviews and the amazing number of views, please keep reading I love you guys so much, enjoy! :) xxx **

**Chapter 14**

**Liam's POV**

Zayn walked out of Kaylen's room, lightly brushing my shoulder as he passed. I stood, thinking. Did Zayn like Kay as well? Did they have something? Should I inform Harry? I mean, it'd be cruel to hide whatever I just saw from him... Or would it be? Technically him and Kaylen weren't official. So I owed nothing to him, Harry and Kaylen were two separate beings. Technically. "You're bloody brilliant sometimes Liam" I thought to myself as I made my way to Kaylen's side. I breathed deeply, knowing I had a lot of explaining to do, but even more apologizing. She let a smile escape her lips, reassuring me.

"Oh Liam! I'm sorry, I am so sorry." She whispered furiously as she hugged me, her arms around my neck. "I shouldn't have let my emotions get the best of me. I shouldn't have over reacted and let other issues over lap the whole Nicole/Danielle thing. God I feel so stupid and petty, I wasn't thinking straight. Ahhh I am so sorry!" She oozed at me, loosening her hold on me to look me in the eyes.

"Kaymieee," I cooed at her. "It's not your fault, I should have remembered that you had no clue Danielle and I are no longer together. I'm sorry too; I was inconsiderate towards your feelings, so caught up in my excitement of finally introducing you all to Nicole. She really is lovely, wonderful actually, in every way." That last part came out in one breath and my understanding sister grinned at me.

"You love her don't you, Liam?" She asked the smile still firmly placed on her face. I nodded, suddenly aware that my cheeks were on fire. I ran my fingers through my hair before looking up at her.

"I do, Kaymes. I really do. She's perfect." I told her, knowing I sounded really cheesy at the moment. Yet she gave me no grief but instead just chuckled.

"Go on then, tell me how it happened, what she's like, everything!" She urged, playfully pushing my shoulder.

"Hell, well where do I start. First off, Danielle confessed to cheating on me around eight months ago, we immediately broke up. I had had a feeling that something was up with her for months at that point and I was shattered. She had meant the world to me, and I had fallen for her. I didn't want to give up on her; I tried talking things out with her for like two weeks shortly after the break up. I would call her, tell her she was meant for me, show up at dance rehearsals with lunch, everything and anything imaginable. At first she stringed me along saying she needed time because she wasn't sure 'us' was appropriate at the moment. At one point she stopped answering my calls, my tweets, texts; she fell off the face of the earth. But we dated for two years love; I know her weakly routine by heart. One Tuesday I went to her gym, just at the time she should have been there.

I walked in of course, asking for Danielle at the front desk. Nicole piped up from her workout machine." As I gave her the play by play, my mind created a flash back.

-Flashback happening as Liam explains it-

"She's not here today. Hello, I'm Nicole. You must be Liam." A lovely voice chimed from behind a treadmill. She came into view quickly, long wavy dirty blonde hair, blue green eyes with tints of gray, and a splash of lightly colored freckles across her face.

"Uh yes, hello dear. Where is she?" I asked, tripping over my words. She looked at my gift in hands: her favorite smoothie from a shop down town, a new Jack Wills playsuit she had eyed last time we went there, and two movie tickets. She sighed sadly before looking at me with her piercing eyes.

"May I talk to you outside?" She asked tentatively. I agreed, a little startled. We headed out to the outside of the gym, sitting down on a near by bench.

"Look Liam. You're obviously a sweet guy, and I love Danielle, so much. But you could do so much better, as much as it pains me to tell you, you deserve to know. She's been dating James, the guy she cheated relentlessly on you with, from the day you two broke up. She's engaged to him and has no intention to be with you again. I am so sorry for being so blunt, but it infuriates me how well you treat her when she doesn't even deserve a call from you. I know I'm coming off as very standoffish but I can't see such a genuine guy waste his time on someone who doesn't care. Sorry Liam." She lightly breathed her last words before turning to walk away from me. I reached out to grab her gently.

"Thank you Nicole. That's the first time in awhile that someone has considered my emotions. Can I buy you a coffee? Or uh, well, do you care for the smoothie?" I grunted, motioning at the drink in my hands. She smiled at me before giggling. "Or you know I have these two movies tickets, we could go, if you want? It's the least I could do for you. Please?" She laughed once more.

"What time is the movie?"

"Fifteen three, dear."

"Downtown Cinemas?"

"Yes ma'am."

"See you there, Liam."

"Alright love!" I called to her, but she was already in the gym.

**End of flashback**

"After that little get together we slowly got to know each other and now we've been dating for five of the best months of my life. Sure, we have our issues here and there, actually a lot like the problems you see in your relationship with Harry." I told Kaymie just as I finished telling her about Nicole.

"Oh, how so?" She questioned.

"Well you know, I had kept her a secret for Danielle's career sake, and that bothered her, just how you being unofficial in Harry's perspective bothers you."

"How'd you guys get over that then?"

"I explained myself a little more, but even before that she thought it over and understood my intentions. Now I'm taking a step in my own pace, introducing her to you and the lads and Jessica, and in two weeks, the rest of the public eye. So you see what I'm getting at is that his intentions aren't to hurt you, but like me, to protect you Kaymes." She nodded thoughtfully as she soaked in my words.

"I have to get downstairs, thank you Li, I love you!" She yelled jumping of the bed and bolting for the door. I laughed at her feeling relieved knowing we were now at peace.


	15. Updateeeeee

Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in forever, I promise to put something up soon, but I need more reviews and views! Please read and review, love you dears! See you soon!


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey loves! I know, I know I haven't updated in a month, but look I'm back! I can't promise regular updates but whenever I can I'll write a new chapter. Please enjoy and read, don't give up one me; follow and favorite dears!**

Chapter 15

Kaylen's POV

"… His intentions aren't to hurt you, but to protect you…" Liam's words drifted off as I realized what was going on. Here I was, a completely average girl living the dream. I had Harold fucking Styles asking me on dates and kissing me but here I was complaining that we hadn't gone public yet. DOES IT EVEN MATTER? This is my ideal man in an unlikely situation and even more unlikely he has an interest in me. Kaylen Michaela Payne you will not blow this. I shook my head at myself before looking at Liam. What had he just said? Oh well, didn't matter. I smiled at him and dismissed myself as calmly as I could before running downstairs. I nearly tripped before getting to the bottom of staircase and took a look around. Zayn was probably in his room because Niall and Jessica were on the couch watching some old rerun, their eyes drifting to Harry and Louis. He sat slumped over in the kitchen's small booth, his head down, with Louis rubbing his back whispering small phrases to him. I couldn't see his face and had no idea what state he was in but his curls were messy; obviously Harry had been playing with them, an old nervous tick of his. I ran over to his spot in the booth stopping only a few feet away from him. Harry looked up, his eyes a soft could of green. He looked like he had been crying earlier and I felt my heart rip. He stood up straightening his shirt and flipping his curls in the slightest.

"Babe, look, I am so sorry-" He began his eyes begging for forgiveness. But he wasn't the one that needed to be forgiven, I was. I wrapped my arms around his neck, one hand intertwined in his hair as I crashed my lips against his. His lips were soft on mine; inviting and urging as he deepened the kiss meaningfully. He pushed me into himself lightly with one hand the small of my back and the other cupping my face. We stood there for what felt like ages, just kissing each other and exploring each other's mouths. Finally we unlocked our lips just as he smiled at me still inches from my face.

"Harry, I love you. I know we only just met but there's something here. I trust that your opinion on how public we should be at this point it only for our sake as a couple. Whether the world knows it or not you're mine, and I want to be just as much yours. I do think we need to talk about where this is going but there's no denying I like you Harry. Forgive me and the way I acted. I'm sorry." I took the breath I wasn't able to take while speaking and held for a second, as Harry's smile grew wider. He drew me closer to him.

"Babe, there's nothing to apologize for. I was so worried about Liam's view on us, and how fans might treat you, that I didn't care to think that you probably have a totally different view. Whenever you're ready, we'll go public. I'll tell my fans on twitter, mention it in an interview, make a twitcam, anything for you. I don't care if later on we have to hide from paparazzi and screaming fans, or if you decide you want to lead a normal life and tell no one. As long as whenever I'm with you I can hold you, whisper sweet nothings in your ear and kiss your hair I'm happy. I'm not saying being in a relationship with me is going to be easy but you're mine and I don't plan on letting you go. I love you." He kissed my ever so gently, not caring to make the touch passionate and steamy, but instead caring and loving. Just as we pulled away, I heard a distinct mumble.

"I thought I told her to go to bed!" Jessica whispered to Niall. Niall's laugh reached me and I smiled, shaking my head softly.

"So I take it the love birds made up? Yes, yes?" Louis wore a crooked smile from behind Harry as he stood up from the booth. "How lovely." Harry wrapped both arms around my waist pulling me closer to him as we both nodded. "Lovely indeed," I thought to myself, "lovely indeed."


	17. Chapter 17

hey guys! so ive gotten a couple messages asking for an update so i promise i will update! but once i reach 2,000 reads :) common only 20 more reads and ill post 3 new chapters! love you darlings xxx


End file.
